


Doing it "Right"

by kathrynthegreat



Category: Mac Commercials
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynthegreat/pseuds/kathrynthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Wordy word word to my splendiferous beta, <a href="http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/"><strong>eeyore9990</strong></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Doing it "Right"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wordy word word to my splendiferous beta, [](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/)

Mac could barely stifle a moan as he wrapped the cables tighter around PC. It had always been his fantasy to see his beloved counterpart tied up and ready to be touched by him. He leaned over to kiss PC and pluck his glasses off his face.

"Mac, I think we've forgotten some things..." PC murmured as he squinted and tried to follow Mac's movements with his eyes. "We haven't talked about contracts or SCC or RACK protocol and guidelines."

"What are you talking about?" Mac settled on the bed next to PC and started adjusting his settings. "Do you like that?"

"Oh God, yes! Stop. I mean, don't stop!" PC yelled out breathlessly. "See, this is what I mean. We have to communicate and make sure we're using the same application." He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, his throat clicking with the effort.

"PC, have you been googling again?" Mac asked, trying to hide his laugh.

"Well, yes. I have." PC sent all the information and documents he had found to Mac in an e-mail. "Do you mind?"

Mac loved PC and would do just about anything to make him happy. "You know you're adorable, right?"

PC blushed prettily and smiled.

"So if I agree to all this, we can proceed?"

"Yes." PC answered. "And we need a safe-word."

"Whatever you want." Mac stated as he scrolled through the data at lightning speed. "Pick a word." He wanted to interface with PC again while his processor was still warm.

PC beamed at him, then said, "Vista."

"Um, okay. So if you say 'Vista,' you want me to stop?"

PC nodded eagerly and started playing his favorite MP3, 'At Last' by Etta James.

Mac happily began to caress PC's keyboard and stroke his portals, always paying close attention to PC's LED color responses. They kissed and rubbed their casings together, until Mac couldn't wait anymore and thrust his thumb drive in PC's USB port.

That night PC called out many things including "I'm rebooting!" and "Double click me, again!" But not once did he utter the word, "Vista".

_   
**Ficlet: Doing it "Right"**   
_


End file.
